SasuNaru Weine nicht!
by pieceofstars89
Summary: Wenn man nach einigem hin und her seine Jugendliebe endlich für sich hat, dann will man sie nie wieder her geben. Doch was wenn das Schicksal anders entscheidet?  SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1: Mutlos

**Autor Notiz:**

Da meine Story SasuNaru_Weine nicht! in YT so gut angekommen ist, hab ich mich daran versucht diese auch in einem vollständigen Text zu verfassen. Ich hoffe es kommt genau so gut an XD

Ich werde auch kleinere Änderungen vornehmen, wie z.B. Szenen genauer beschreiben und so weiter ^^ Die Hauptstory bleibt jedoch unverändert.

Wünsche euch viel Spaß bein lesen :D

**Beschreibung:**

Wenn man nach einigem hin und her seine Jugendliebe endlich für sich hat, dann will man sie nie wieder her geben. Doch was wenn das Schicksal anders entscheidet?

**Pairing:**

SasuNaru

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto gehört nicht mir! Alle Rechte gehören Masashi Kishimoto dem Erfinder von Naruto!

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 1: Mutlos<strong>

Es war ein heißer Sommertag, die Krillen zirpten und die Sonne prallte mit allem was heilig war auf den Asphalt von Konoha. Unmenschlich könnte man die Hitze nennen die den blonden Jungen bei seinem Weg in die High School begleitete. Blonde Strähnen wurden durch den Schweiß an sein Gesicht gepflastert und seine tief blauen Augen waren auf Halbmast, als er träge die Straßen Konoha´s entlang ging. Mit einen tiefen Seufzer wischte er sich den Schweiß vom Gesicht und streckte der Sonne wütend seinen Mittelfinger entgegen. Uzumaki Naruto war mit seinen 17 Jahren nicht leicht aus seiner Lebensfreude zu reißen, doch was zu viel war, war zuviel. Nach gefühlten Stunden, was in Wirklichkeit nur fünfzehn Minuten waren, tauchte endlich die Konoha High in seinem Blickfeld auf und er erhöhte sein Schritttempo. Noch drei, zwei, eins und die kühle Luft des klimatisierten Schulhauses umschlang Naruto´s verschwitze Haut. Erleichtert brach, auf dem Gesicht des Jungen, ein Grinsen aus und er streckte sich in seiner angenehm kühlen Umgebung. "Hey Naruto", ertönte eine Stimme, die den Blonden nur noch weiter Grinsen lies. In einer geschwungenen Bewegung drehte er sich zu dem schüchternen Mädchen um. Hyuuga Hinata war eins der wenigen Mädchen der Schule, von denen man nur schwer die Augen lassen konnte. Ihre schwarz-blauen Haare umspielten ihr Gesicht sanft und reichten bis zu ihrer Hüfte. Sie hat perfekt verteilte Kurven und volle Lippen. Selbst ihre zu blassen Augen schrien "Sexappeal" in die Welt hinaus. Ja, Hinata war Rund um eine eins und Naruto dachte jedes Mal wenn er sie sah, das der Junge der sie zur Freundin bekommem würde, der glücklichste der Welt sein wird.

"Hey Hinata. Auch schon da?" Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf Hinata´s Gesicht aus, welches ihre sowieso schönen Züge göttlich erscheinen lies. "Du weißt doch das ich immer früher komme Naruto. Wie lange kennst du mich jetzt schon?" "Genau solange, wie ich jeden Morgen feststelle das du viel zu früh zur Schule kommst", lachte der blonde und faltete seine Hände hinter dem Kopf. Eine Angewohnheit die er sich im Kindergarten angeeignet hatte und nicht mehr los wurde. "Auch wieder wahr", grinste Hinata du die zwei machten sich auf dem Weg zu ihrem Klassenzimmer.

Hinata und Naruto waren seit der Grundschule beste Freunde und durch nichts zu trennen. Wie Arsch auf Eimer passten sie zusammen und hatten nichts was sie voreinander verheimlichten. So wunderte es den blonden nicht, als Hinata ihn in den Arm zwickte und in sein Ohr flüsterte:"Da vorne steht dein Herzblatt." Sofort spielte Naruto´s Herz verrückt und er sah schüchtern auf. Da, ein paar Meter vor ihm stand seine absolute Jugendliebe. Diese schwarzen Haare und noch schwärzeren Augen, die jedes Mal blitzten wenn man ihn ansprach. Oder das Lächeln das er seltener zeigte, wie eine Mondfinsternis passierte, welches dafür jedoch noch verzauberter wirkte. Dazu kommt noch sein unglaublicher Körper und das Selbstbewusst sein, das er ausstrahlte. Uchiha Sasuke war Naruto´s feuchter Traum und Sex auf Beinen. Eine Schokopralline, die nur er vernaschen durfte. Zumindest wenn es nach Naruto ging. Sasuke war einem Jahr über ihm und in der ganzen Schule als Genie bekannt. Doch das alles war nicht der Grund wieso der Junge seine Augen nicht von ihm nehmen konnte. Denn trotz seiner angeblich kalten Persönlichkeit konnte Naruto etwas anderes in ihm sehen. Wie sich jedes Mal wenn er seine Freundin Haruno Sakura anschaut,seine Augen verändern und aus einem Eisberg wird eine Frühlingswiese. Immer wieder fühlt sich Naruto von diesem Jungen angezogen, auch wenn er ihn nicht gut kannte. Noch nie hat er jedoch den Mut aufgebracht ihn abzusprechen. Und so lies er auch dieses Mal den Kopf hängen und ging an dem schwarzhaarigen vorbei ohne ihn noch mal anzuschauen. Hinata schüttelte den Kopf als sie ihrem Freund folgte und ihn kurz darauf am Arm festhielt. "Naruto, wann sagst du es ihm endlich?", fragte Hinata mit einem besorgten Blick. Naruto senkte seinen Blick und sagte traurig: "Was soll es mir bringen? Er wird mich nie beachten. Ich bin nur ein dreckiger Homo."

Zu schnell, als das der Junge reagieren konnte, zischte Hinata´s hand durch die Luft und traf ihn mit einem lauten Knall ins Gesicht. Naruto stolperte einige Schritte zurück und schaute seine Freundin erschrocken an. "Sag das nie wieder", fing sie an zu schreien und achtete nicht darauf, das sie einen Tumult veranstaltete. "Du wirst es nie wissen wenn du es nicht probierst. Sonst bist du auch nicht so feige, also zeig das du was zwischen den Beinen baumeln hast und sag´s ihm endlich." Naruto blinzelte einmal und setzte ein leichtes Lächeln auf. "Danke", sagte er nur und ging in Richtung seines Klassenzimmers. Hinata lächelte sanft und schaute ihrem Freund nach. Sie wusste warum er Angst hatte und sie konnte es verstehen. Doch nie würde sie zulassen, dass er schlecht über sich selber reden würde. Naruto war der freundlichste und hilfsbereiteste Mensch den man sich vorstellen konnte. Schwul oder nicht. Als sie ihrem Freund nachsah, stand für sie der Entschluss fest… wenn Naruto nichts unternahm, würde sie es tun.

* * *

><p>Schwarze Augen folgten den beiden Gestallten den Gang entlang. Als sie aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden waren, drehte sich der schwarzhaarige Junge zu seinem Spind zurück und schloss dessen Tür. Er ging langsam den Gang entlang und dachte über das nach was gerade geschehen war. Um wen es wohl ging? Ohne es zu bemerken verfinsterte sich der Blick des Jungen Mannes. Warum hatte er dieses Gefühl? Weiter konnte er seine Gedanken nicht führen als plötzlich Arme um hin geworfen wurden. "Sa~su~ke", sang die Person auf seinem Rücken fröhlich und lachte leise dabei. Sasuke konnte nicht umher, als seinem Blick die Finsternis zu nehmen. Seine Kindheitsfreundin Sakura Haruno schaffte es immer ihm seine schlechte Laune zu nehmen. Wieso sollte es dieses mal anders sein?<p>

"Sakura, was ist los?", fragte er mit einem Lächeln in der Stimme, welches er jedoch nicht auf seinem Gesicht zeigte. "Hehe. Du hast gerade mitbekommen was auf dem Gang passiert ist nicht wahr?", grinste Sakura, die sich von Sasuke´s Kreuz elegant auf den Boden fallen lies. "War wohl kaum zu überhören", murmelte der schwarzhaarige und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Sakura lief neben ihm her und grinste wie eine verrückte. "Und du musst jetzt glücklich sein nicht?" Sasuke zog eine perfekte Augenbraue in die Höhe und schaute seine Freundin perplex an. Sakura schlug im leicht gegen die Schulter und grinst:"Ach tu nicht so. Das war doch die Antwort auf all deine Fragen. Er steht auf Männer! Jetzt kannst du endlich deinen Angriff wagen." Sasuke richtete seinen Blick wieder geradeaus und seufzte: "Nein kann ich nicht. Hast du nicht gehört das er schon jemanden mag? Ich hab keine Chance." Sakura stieß verzweifelt Luft aus ihren Lungen und schaute Sasuke düster an. "Bist du doof? Woher willst du wissen das es nicht du bist den sie gemeint haben?" "Weil ich es weiß", antwortete er grummlig und öffnet die Türe seines Klassenzimmers. Bevor er jedoch hineingehen konnte packte Sakura ihn am Kragen und zog ihn zurück. "Hör mir mal zu, du bewegst nach der Schule gefälligst deinen Arsch zu ihm und sagst das du bis über beide Ohren in ihn verknallt bist! Du bist sonst doch nicht so zurückhaltend. Du bist ein Uchiha du bekommst immer was du willst." Sasuke blickte ihr ohne ein Wimperzucken in die Augen und sagte: "Ich habe Angst." Mit diesen Worten drehte sich der Junge um und ging ins Klassenzimmer.

Sakura stand da und blickte mit offenen Augen auf den nun leeren Platz. Noch nie hatte Sasuke zugegeben vor irgendetwas Angst zu haben. Nun jedoch, ohne ein Wimpernzucken, hatte sie ihm indirekt gesagt das er es nicht ertragen könnte, eine Abfuhr zu bekommen. Ein sanftes Lächeln breitete sich auf Sakura´s Gesicht aus und sie entschloss in diesem Moment, das sie ihrem besten Freund helfen würde. Sie würde seine Mutlosigkeit in Angriffslust umwandeln.

* * *

><p>Gyaaa ich kann es nicht glauben das ich das wirklich mache ^^<p>

Naja ich dachte die Story könnte in Schriftform vielleicht besser nachvollziehbar sein. Ich werde trotzdem in YT meine Parts reinstellen und wenn ich keine Kommentare hierzu bekomme wird dies das letzte Kapitel sei, das versteht ihr bestimmt XD

Bitte entschuldigt meine Grammatik- und Rechschreibfehler

GLG Pieceofstars89


	2. Chapter 2: Verbündete

Sooorry das es so lang gedauert hat bis das neue Kapitel raus kam!

Ich hatte einfach keine Inspiration mehr ;(

Aber jetzt bin ich wieder da und ich hoffe euch gefällt das zweite Kapitel!

Viel Spaß :D -

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 2: Verbündete<strong>

Mit müden Augen starrte ich aus dem Klassenzimmerfenster. Ich hatte mein Kinn bequem auf meiner Handfläche abgelegt, die durch meinen Ellenbogen auf der Tischplatte abgestützt wurde. Der Himmel war blau, nur vereinzelt schwebten Wolken sachte und leise an dem Fenster vorbei. Die Luft im Raum war, von den Sonnenstrahlen die ununterbrochen in den Raum strahlten, erhitzt worden. Unsere Schule besaß keine Klimaanlage, weshalb ich meine andere Hand zu meinem Hemdkragen bewegte und die ersten zwei Knöpfe aus ihrem Gefängnis floppen ließ. Dennoch tat dies wenig meinen erhitzten Körper ab zu kühlen. Unterbewusst griff ich nach meinem Schulheft und wedelte es vor mir her, während ich immer noch aus dem Fenster sah. Wenigstens das brachte mich ein wenig Abkühlung.

Ich beobachtete zwei Vögel die sich im Schutz der Schatten der Zweige und Blätter eines Baumes versteckten. Meine Lippenwinkel zogen sich sachte nach oben als ich sah, wie eng sie aneinander saßen. Schutz suchend, Verständnis suchend, Zuneigung suchend. Mein Lächeln verschwand von meinem Gesicht und ich ließ mein Kopf von meiner Hand fallen, während ich mich wieder Richtung Tafel drehte. Zuneigung suchend mhm? War das nicht genau das wie ich mich gerade fühlte? Hoffend einen Blick von diesen schwarzen Augen zu ernten. Flehend einmal ein Wort mit ihm wechseln zu können. Sehnsüchtig seine Nähe zu spüren. Ich seufzte einmal tief und legte mein Heft wieder auf den Tisch um es erneut aufzuschlagen. Wie kam es eigentlich dazu? Wieso fühlte ich mich so hingezogen zu diesem schwarzen Jungen mit seiner Finsteren Aura? Weder habe ich ihn ein heimatloses Kätzchen nachhause nehmen sehen noch hat er verhindert das jemand verprügelt wurde. Und wenn wir ehrlich sind passieren solche Heldenromanzen eh nur im Film. Nein was mich immer wieder zurück zog waren seine Gesten, seine Augen, seine Ausstrahlung. Die Blicke die er seinen Freunden zuwarf waren voller Wärme und Verständnis. Er half ihnen gerne auch wenn er es erst mal mit einem Prostest abtat. Doch all das waren nur bedingt Gründe warum ich ihn so sehr mochte. Vor allem aber sind es diese Augen, die immer versuchen ihre Maske zu bewahren, jedoch tiefe Trauer und Einsamkeit ausstrahlen wenn der Junge denkt nicht bemerkt zu werden. Dieselben Emotionen die ich dauerhaft mit meinem Lächeln und meiner Heiterkeit zu verbergen versuchte. Ich wollte wissen was dahinter steckt, ich wollte herausfinden warum er tief innen Verletzt ist und ich wollte Sasuke diese Gefühle nehmen. Alle. In der Hoffnung das er auch mir dabei hilft meine Einsamkeit zu vergessen.

Als ich das Läuten der Schulglocke vernahm schrag ich aus meinen Gedanken und begann meine Schulsachen zusammen zu packen. Als ich nach meinem Heft griff, viel mein Blick auf die rechte obere Ecke. Ich konnte mir ein Lachen und ein Kopfschütteln nicht verkneifen als ich leise vor mich hinmurmelte: ,, Ich verhalt mich immer mehr wie ein verknalltes Mädchen." Mit diesen Worten ließ ich auch mein Heft in der Tiefe meiner Tasche verschwinden. Die Initialen SxN die mit einem Herz umrahmt wurden verschwanden mit in der Dunkelheit.

Als ich von meinem Stuhl aufstand streckte ich mich mit einem wohltuenden Seufzer und schaue zum ersten Mal in dieser Stunde wirklich zur Tafel vor. Ich zog genervt meine Augenbrauen zusammen als ich die Buchstaben an der Tafel in meinem Kopf zusammensetzte und feststellen musste das wir Hausaufgaben aufbekommen haben. Ich legte meine Hand in den Nacken und schloss kurz die Augen. Ich werde wohl wieder Hinata um ihr Schulheft bitten müssen. (Oder eher bestechen, weil sie nichts von abschreiben hielt.) Apropos Hinata, ich öffnete meine Augen und blickte durchs Klassenzimmer. Wo war sie so plötzlich hin verschwunden? Normalerweise hätte sie mich schon längst aus meinen Tagträumen gerissen. Mit einem Schmunzeln im Gesicht ging ich aus dem Klassenzimmer und in Richtung Cafeteria.

-xXHinata POVXx-

Hellblaue Augen durchscannten den Gang des Flurs fanatisch nach einem Fleck pink. Wie eine Pantherin suchte ich in der Menge nach meiner Beute und ich würde nicht aufgeben bis ich sie gefunden hatte. Das Klassenzimmer in dem sie zugeteilt wurde hatte ich schon durchsucht, was nur die Möglichkeiten Mädchenklo oder Cafeteria übrig ließ. Ich schlängelte mich durch die Maße an Schülern und überflog immer wieder die Menge. Naruto war sicher schon aufgefallen das ich nicht auf ihn gewartet hatte, was bedeutete das ich vorsichtig sein musste das er mich nicht entdeckte. Aber da Multitasking mein zweiter Vorname war hatte ich nichts zu befürchten. Ich strich mir eine Strähne meiner schwarz-blauen Haare aus dem Gesicht und konzentrierte mich wieder darauf ein pinkes Anzeichen zu entdecken. Mein Augen durchliefen die Reihen der Schüler. Schwarz, Rot, Blond (kein Igelkopf, wie ich mit einem Seufzer feststellte.), Grün, Lila aber kein Pink. Gereizt legte ich meine Stirn in Falten und dachte nach. Sie muss hier irgendwo sein, ich hab ihre Klassenkameraden gefragt und die meinten sie sei schon mit Sasuke vorgegangen. Momentmal, klar Sasuke! Wo er war waren Mädchen und wo Mädchen waren da war…Ein quietschen zu meiner linken lies meine Vermutung Wahrheit werden. Als ich mich zu dem Tumult umdrehte sah ich einen Ring aus Mädels den Uchiha umzingeln und ihn mit Fragen zu bombardieren. Jeden Tag dasselbe, der Junge konnte einem leidtun.

Doch wie sehr er auch zu bemitleiden war, er war Heute keineswegs meine Ziel Person. (Ja Heute! Naruto findet es genial mich als Spion für seinen Schwarm einzusetzen! Ich muss das Wort nein lernen -.-) Ich überflog die Gruppe der Mädchen und entdeckte was ich suchte. Pinke Haare, die an einem Kopf mit einem bemitleidenswerten Lächeln welches an Sasuke gerichtet war, hingen. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf meinem Gesicht aus als ich mich durch die Reihe der Mädchen schlug und vor Sasuke und Sakura stehen blieb. Sasuke schien mich anfangs nicht zu bemerken, zu sehr abgelenkt vor den Mädels zu entkommen. Sakura jedoch bemerkte mich sofort und schaute mich mit einem Lächeln an. „Kann ich dir helfen?", sagte sie mit einem interessierten Unterton, als hätte sie Gewusst was mich zu ihr treibt. Möglicherweise war es auch so. „Ich würde gerne unter vier Augen mit dir reden.", sagte ich mit einem schüchterten Lächeln. Erst jetzt bemerkte Sasuke meine Anwesenheit und drehte sich mit einer gezückten Augenbraue zu uns um. „Um was geht es, wenn ich fragen darf?", fragte Sakura, immer noch Lächelnd, während sie ihre Arme vor der Brust gekreuzte. Ich schaute kurz auf meine Füße, war dies wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen? Ich schüttelte den Kopf und blickte wieder in tief grüne Augen, die mich interessiert anschauten. Ich ging entschlossen auf sie zu und beugte mich zu ihr vor um ihr ins Ohr zu flüstern: „ Es geht um Sasuke", ich machte eine Pause in der ich bemerkte das Sakura ihre Augenbrauen hochgezogen hatte. „Und Naruto", flüsterte ich und beugte mich dann zurück. Sie schaute mich amüsiert an und ich merkte das sie blitzartig zu Sasuke hinüberschaute bevor sich ihr Blick wieder auf mich fixierte. Sie grinste und antwortete: „Hört sich interessant an. Sasuke ich bin gleich wieder da." Als sie ihm den Rücken zuwandte schaute er ihr verwundert nach. „Wa…", fing er an doch Sakura unterbrach ihn mit einem Lachen und drehte sich noch einmal zu ihm um. „Bis später Sasu~"

Ich sah das Sasuke beide Augenbrauen gedankenversunken zusammenzog bevor ich mich umdrehte um Sakura zu folgen. Wir bogen um die Ecke und betraten ein leeres Klassenzimmer. Erst dort drehte sich Sakura wieder zu mir um und lachte herzhaft bevor sie sagte: „ Was für ein Plan schwebt dir ihm Kopf herum kleines Vögelchen? Wie bekommen wir die zwei Sturköpfe zusammen?" Zuerst war ich überrascht, was sich jedoch schnell legte und ich Sakura mit einem Lächeln meinerseits anfing meine Idee zu schildern.

Sasuke und Naruto, euch bleibt kaum noch zeigt euch voreinander zu verstecken, dachte ich als Sakura mit einem Glitzern in den Augen Verbesserungsvorschläge gab. Wir verbrachten die gesamte Pause um den perfekten Plan zu schmieden und als der Gong ertönte ging das klatschen unserer fünf im Schall unter. Das letzte was zu hören war, war ein synchroner Ruf von: „Lass den Spaß beginnen."

* * *

><p>So wie fandet ihrs? Bitte bitte lasst mir Kommis und Verbesserungsvorschläge da!<p>

Und ihr wisst ja Naruto gehört nicht mir! Nur die Storyline is aus meinem Kopf entsprungen xD

Bitte entschuldigt wieder Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler!

Liebe Grüße Pieceof :D


End file.
